


По имени Солнце

by Aerith_Hamilton



Category: The Boondock Saints RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerith_Hamilton/pseuds/Aerith_Hamilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он весь - как солнце, и выбор, в общем-то, небольшой: или сорваться с орбиты или сгореть дотла.</p>
            </blockquote>





	По имени Солнце

**Author's Note:**

> **Дисклеймер** : ничего не мое, я только покурю и положу на место))  
>  **От автора** : я не большой знаток биографии Шона Флэнери, и понятия не имею, когда на самом деле он женился)) сорре)  
> Но вообще это очень Флэнери-центричный фик.  
> Я тихо люблю его и вижу именно таким :)

Когда Норман Ридус знакомится с Шоном Флэнери, что-то сгорает внутри него, и его замыкает. Шон юный, почти хрупкий тогда, можно запястье пальцами обхватить, у него хитрый взгляд и светлые выгоревшие волосы на макушке. Его обожают все вокруг. Он всегда неприлично громко смеется и матерится в общественных местах, чтобы после одаривать недовольных виноватой улыбкой, которой нельзя сопротивляться. Шон может перекроить под себя график съемок, заставить команду валяться на полу от смеха, пить виски, как воду, а его акцент делает речь Коннора неповторимой. Когда недели спустя Норман, плюнув на стеснение, говорит Флэнери, что хотел бы с ним переспать, Шон элегантно отбрасывает в урну сигарету и улыбается: «Что ж раньше не сказал? Покажи мне парня, который тебе не дал бы». С Шоном оказывается ожидаемо хорошо: он живой, и горячий, и гибкий, и очаровательно бесстыжий. Ему интересно все, что Норман может ему предложить – и в постели тоже. А Норману интересен он. Так что они сходятся в этом. Съемочная команда «Святых» застает их то и дело обжимающимися по углам, и Шон, вытирая большим пальцем влажные губы Нормана, только плечом ведет - никто посторонний ничего не заметит, какая разница? Ридус краснеет и прячет глаза, но перестать не требует. Сложно требовать чего-то, когда Шон Флэнери с горящими глазами и в черном пальто зажимает в углу, жестко надавливая пальцами на ширинку джинсов. Но после Норману все равно кажется, что на пленке ярким выделяются его губы и блестят глаза, потому что Шон целовал его за пять минут до. В какой-то момент даже отношения братьев МакМанус обретают для него другие краски, и порой он и Шон обсуждают это, и Флэнери много курит и смеется. Для Нормана это любовь-на-грани, надрывное чувство, выжигающее сухим солнцем его до дна. Флэнери тоже любит его, пусть это так и не было сказано вслух, но есть вещи, которые он любит гораздо больше. Его нельзя в этом винить, и Норман просто чувствует себя планетой-рабом гигантского огненного шара звезды, привязанной к ней неодолимой силой. Шон ничего не делает, чтобы Норман оставался с ним, он просто есть - вот такой, и нельзя не сходить по нему с ума. Однажды Норман просто осознает это и говорит себе: «стоп». Когда он приходит объясниться, Шон понимает его с полуслова и не целует на прощанье. Норман тогда единственный раз в жизни видит болезненную растерянность в его серо-синих глазах. И если бы Флэнери поцеловал его, Норман отказался бы от своей решимости тут же. Пожалуй, он благодарен Шону за то, что этого не случилось. Они все еще проводят вместе каждые выходные, и Норман борется с ядом, текущим по венам, когда Шон знакомит его с будущей супругой. Она красива, под стать ему, но в ней не горит столь же ярко чудовищный, первобытный огонь, и Норман с тихим злорадством думает, что она сгорит рядом с Шоном вместо него. Проходит какое-то время, наполненное метаниями и алкоголем, прежде, чем Норман понимает, что был прав в своем решении. Он не жалеет ни о чем, он не выжжен дотла, и ему правда нравится миссис Флэнери - и он ей. Шон его друг, самый близкий и лучший, и у его пламени неожиданно находится другая сторона. Оказывается, если не подступать слишком близко, можно обогреваться и быть счастливым.


End file.
